This invention relates to the field of safety related to in-vehicle multi-media systems and, more particularly to imposing condition based rules on the operation of in-vehicle multi-media systems to improve the safety associated with their operation. Furthermore, the present invention is related to the field of distributed geocentric location based systems and their application to the collection of traffic related information and, more particularly to utilizing such information to identify condition based rules to be applied in the use of in-vehicle multi-media systems.
Every now and then, while visiting a remote flea-market, if you look hard enough you will see one—the infamous 8-track tape or maybe even an 8-track tape player. There was a time when the continuous loop of magnetic tape that would cycle through an entire album was state of the art. What's an album you ask? Well, that's the point precisely. Audio, video and other entertainment technology has experienced explosive growth over the last four decades. The advancements such technology has in turn been crammed into cigar-box sized components and packed into vehicle dashboards, consoles, or mounted on the ceilings.
Today it is not uncommon for a family vehicle to be equipped with multiple video screens, a DVD player, wireless headphones, a GPS navigational system, built-in cellular communications, satellite TV and radio, and broadband type data services available through digital cellular technology. The explosive growth caught everyone by surprise, especially the safety regulators. All of the sudden, our roadways are packed with people doing the speed-limit plus 10 MPH while Finding Nemo is blasting through surround sound speakers, the GPS lady is telling the driver that a turn is approaching, a new email arrives and the cellular telephone begins ringing as the result of an inquisitive party wanting to know when you will arrive.
Consumer demand and marketing energy will never allow a retraction of the integration of complex media into the vehicle environment. However, what can demand equal footing is the incorporation of safety measures. Thus, there is a need in the art for safety measures that can be incorporated into a vehicle and integrated with the array of multi-media equipment. As with many safety measures, there are those that will attempt to thwart them. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method to employ safety measures on the use and operation of multi-media equipment within a vehicle that can not be easily disabled and, that is flexible enough so that users will not be desirous of disabling the safety measures. In addition, a problem with global safety measures is that not everyone is equally situated. The person driving through the Arizona desert has a completely different set of dynamics than the person driving through Los Angeles during rush hour. Likewise, a business man waiting for a critical email or voice call has different dynamics than a teenager that is cruising around town. In addition, as an individual is driving around town or simply commuting, the dynamics can drastically change as the driver moves between freely flowing traffic to stop-and-go traffic jams. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing safety measures for in-vehicle multi-media systems that can be dynamically adapted based on various circumstances and parameters.